Trials of True Love
by uNkNoWn aNgeL2
Summary: *completed!!!!* final chappie up!!! pls. R n R!!!! merry christmas and a happy new year 2 all!!!
1. A Fighter's Heart

Trials of True Love  
  
Author's Note: I decided to try something different. Since there aren't much Jun-Kazuya fics out there, I decided to make one. This is my first fic, so be nice, k?  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken and all its characters don't belong to me.  
  
Jun Kazama stood at the balcony of her apartment. She gazed at the immense night sky, which was dotted with a myriad of stars. The night breeze gently caressed her long black hair. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was home.  
  
Jun gazed around her surroundings, the night had painted all around her a dark gray, giving it a mysterious look. She smiled. Sometimes on nights like this, she was reminded of her life back in the Yakushima Mountains. Life was simple, not hectic. But work had called her to the city. Though she grew to love the city, she still missed Yakushima; its fresh country air, its verdant surroundings and the animals. Jun sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. 'I chose to live here!' she thought, 'I should live with it!'  
  
Jun went inside and sat down on the kitchen table. She poured herself a cup of hot tea and began to leaf through the documents her boss had given her earlier that day. She took a sip of her tea and opened a white envelope. Inside was a ticket, allowing her to enter the 2nd King of iron Fist Tournament. At first, she hesitated. True, she was skilled in bu- ritsu, the ancient Kazama style of fighting, but she wasn't ready to enter a tournament wherein she had to fight other warriors more skilled than she was.  
  
It was when she learned of Kazuya Mishima that made her change her mind. Kazuya, the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu had been rumored to illegally export exotic animals. Her assignment: find out the truth and stop Kazuya. She frowned, how could one man be so cold, so cruel? She shuddered. Stories of Kazuya's cruelness were aplenty. He was said to have thrown his father off a cliff after winning the First King of Iron Fist Tournament. 'This can't be true, could it?' she questioned herself.  
  
She picked up a picture of Kazuya, which the boss had given her. She carefully studied his features. He had dark, spiky black hair, which sat, atop his head, a dominant forehead and prominent eyebrows. But, she was caught to attention by his eyes. They were a cold dark gray. The kind of eyes that struck fear in the hearts of men. Yet, in those eyes was a look of emptiness she couldn't describe. "Somehow." she muttered, "I've seen him before." She picked up her half empty cup and suddenly a whirlwind of images flooded in her mind-a vision! A young girl with long black hair was crying. In her arms, she cradled a dead rabbit. A young boy with dark hair comforted her. Suddenly, a dark figure grabbed the boy and threw him off the cliff. Jun heard herself scream. Her hands slipped off the cup she was holding, causing it to break. This snapped her back to consciousness. The young girl was her! But who was the boy and what became of him? Tears fell down her cheeks. How could she have forgotten? The cruelty of that man to that boy after the boy had been so kind to her. She carefully swept the shattered pieces of the cup and placed them in the trashcan. She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was already late. She gathered up the documents and placed them by her bedside table. She changed into her nightdress and sat down on her bed. "I'll solve this mystery tomorrow," she promised. She turned off her desk lamp and drifted off to sleep. A/N: Whew! Finally done with the first chapter! Watch out for the 2nd chapter. Meanwhile pls. R & R! Thanks, luv y'all!!!!! 


	2. Two Old Friends Meet Again

A/N: Here's the 2nd chapter and. its about Jun and Lei meeting again. Jun- Kazuya fans, don't worry I'll still pair them up. Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, and all its characters. They all belong to Namco. Sunlight spilled into Jun's face the next morning. She opened her dark brown eyes and sat up. She stretched herself and got out of bed. She helped herself to a quick breakfast of tea and toast. Slipping into a white cotton bathrobe, she entered the bathroom and took a shower. She then went to her closet and pulled out a white, button-down top and black Capri pants. She carefully brushed her hair and held it back with a white headband. She always dressed this way, simply and comfortably. Jun smiled at herself and slipped into her black shoes and went out the door.  
  
The usual hubbub of the city greeted her once she stepped outside. As she walked down the busy streets, a husky voice called out, "Jun!" She whirled around and saw a tall Asian man with long black hair smiling at her. "Lei!" she said happily. Lei smiled and gave her a hug, "How's my little Jun?" She blushed, she and Lei had been good friends for a long time and he always treated her like a sister. He had been gone for quite awhile. It had been so long. Now, she realized how handsome he had become and how muscular he looked in his uniform. "Why don't we talk over a cup of tea?" invited Lei. Jun nodded in agreement and followed Lei.  
  
Once in the shop, Lei ordered coffee for himself and tea for Jun. Jun gently lifted her cup and brought it to her lips. She stole a glance at Lei who was looking back at her. She slowly put down her cup and asked, "So, what brings you here?" Lei gave a frown, which disturbed Jun. After an awkward moment of silence, Lei looked directly in to her eyes and answered, "I'm on the hunt for a man named Kazuya Mishima. He was responsible for my assistant's death. That's why I'm entering the tournament he is hosting!" Jun's eyes widened. "What's wrong, Jun?" asked Lei, sensing her worried face. Jun quickly explained about her assignment and her entering in the tournament as well. Lei gave her a smile and gently took her small hand. "Don't worry, my Jun!" he assured her, "You'll do fine, I'm sure of it!" Jun could only look into his eyes and nod.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Still working on chapter 3. I'm caught between Physics and this. Oh well, just be patient. Till next tym! 


	3. Enter the Lady

Trials of True Love  
  
A/N: Hi! Sorry if this took so long. I had a handful of stuff to do lately. There was the verse choir contest, the oratorical contest and the (ugh!) Physics test! Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting.here's chapter 3!!!  
  
Chapter 3-Enter the Lady  
  
Jun finished packing her clothes with a snap of her suitcase. "I can't believe I'm doing this." she absentmindedly muttered. She lay down on her bed and heaved a sigh. Her plane would depart for Tokyo at 3 that afternoon. She checked her clock; it was 1:30. She stood up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
She stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. She felt relaxed as the cold water cleansed her body. She started to relax and closed her eyes. Suddenly. a cold shock rushed trough her body. A vision rushed through her mind. A hazy image of a man stood before her eyes. A very familiar one. Kazuya Mishima! Only this Kazuya wasn't like the one in the picture. He had purple skin, yellow eyes and enormous black wings protruding from his back. The devil! Devil Kazuya turned round and faced a young girl. The girl's facial feature's were strong, proud and determined yet held a certain look of sadness in her eyes. She had blond hair held up in a bun, gentle blue eyes and pale white skin. She wore a long white dress and graceful white wings on her back. The devil in boastful pride mocked the girl. At this, Jun realized that the angel's image was gradually fading away. A single tear fell off her eye, and in silence she uttered the words, "Help me.help me."  
  
Jun's brown eyes fluttered open. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel. As she dried herself, she began to wonder what the vision meant. She made her way to the bed where she had already laid out what she would wear for the day. She slipped into clean underwear, denim shorts and a sleeveless blue top. She stood in front of the mirror and combed her black hair. She then held it back in a light blue headband. She slipped into her white sneakers and checked the clock. It was 2:00. Grabbing her suitcase and stuffing her tickets and keys in he pocket, she made her way towards the door. After handing the landlady her month's rent and key, she hailed a taxi and made her way towards the airport.  
  
"Flight 901, we have now arrived in Tokyo. Thank you for riding Tokyo Airways" the pilot's voice greeted Jun. She stretched herself and unbuckled her seatbelt. She made her way out of the plane and into the airport. She lugged her small suitcase in her right hand as she searched the airport for other people she knew. "This Mishima is sponsoring the tournament, right?" she heard a husky voice say. Jun whirled around and saw a tall Asian man talking to a young man with tall blond hair and blue eyes. The tall haired man nodded. "Yep! And I'm gonna kill him!" Saying this, he cracked his knuckles. "Well, you have to wait in line!" said a woman's voice with a rich Irish accent. At this the two men paused to look up at a slender, beautiful blond. She had blond hair tied back in a tight ponytail, cold blue eyes and a full mouth. In her skintight outfit complementing her perfect figure, she looked very dangerous and seductive. She gave the men an icy smile. "I'm Nina Williams!" she said, tossing back a strand of loose hair. The Asian man gulped when he saw a dagger tucked in the inside of Nina's vest. "M-Marshall Law!" he managed to choke out. The tall haired man gave a cocky smile and stuck a toothpick between his teeth, "The name's Paul. Paul Phoenix!" he said. "Charmed, I'm sure!" said Nina, giving a disgusted grimace. Jun was worried. She was sure these fighters were far more skilled than she was. She wished Lei was here, but he was nowhere to be found. She decided to go to the snack bar. She bought a tuna sandwich and a can of diet soda and sat down on a table and started to read a novel. "Excuse me, can I sit here. The other tables are taken!" she heard a soft voice say. Jun looked up from her book and saw a pretty young woman with black hair tied in a single braid, emerald green eyes and light colored skin. Her outfit consisted of a beaded necklace, denim shorts, leather boots, a white halter and a tribal headband. She was obviously Native American. "Sure!" said Jun. "Thanks!" smiled the young woman as she set her tray down. "By the way, I'm Michelle Chang!" she said, reaching out her hand. "Jun Kazama" returned Jun. The two engaged in a pleasant conversation and became fast friends.  
  
Meanwhile, in his office Kazuya Mishima was looking through the bio- data sheets of the contestants. "Bah! Such fools to try to challenge me!" he muttered. Setting aside the other sheets, he came across Jun's photo. He picked it up and looked it over. 'Hmmm' he thought, 'Judging by her looks, she's obviously Japanese. What's her name?' He picked up Jun's bio-data sheet and looked it over. "Jun Kazama," he muttered "Fighting style: Kazama style of fighting." He looked at her photo again. 'She looks so innocent.so focused' he thought. Finally, he set it down. 'Why should I pay attention to this one silly girl? I shall defeat them all!' he said to himself. He stood up and looked out the window overlooking the Mishima Zaibatsu. He watched as the contestants made their way to the hotel across the street. 'Beware, fighters!' he whispered, 'You are in my world now. You cannot escape the wrath of Kazuya Mishima!' Kazuya then broke into cruel laughter that rang out in the halls.  
  
A/N: Well, how's that? Hope it's ok, I'll upload some more chapters real soon. Meanwhile, pls. R & R! Thanks!!!! 


	4. His Only Hope

Trials of True Love  
  
A/N: I'm speeding this up so I can upload my other stories. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4- His Only Hope  
  
"Miss Kazama and Miss Chang" said the manager, a haughty looking middle aged woman as she checked her list. Jun and Michelle smiled at each other. Here they were at the Tokyo Sun Hotel waiting to get a room. The manager adjusted her golden horn-rimmed glasses, "Room 45. Here's the key! Enjoy your stay!" she said, handing them the key. Michelle grabbed it and the two dashed to their room.  
  
Jun opened the door. The room was spacious enough for two people. It had two clean white twin beds, a bathroom with a shower, a walk-in closet, a TV and a terrace. Michelle immediately started unpacking. Jun opened the sliding door to the terrace and stood there, gazing at the surroundings. Michelle sat down cross-legged on her bed and clicked on the TV. She reached into her suitcase and pulled out a bag of potato chips. She ripped open the bag and offered her friend some. "Want some?" she asked. Jun smirked and shook her head, "No thanks!" she said politely. Michelle shrugged, popped some chips into her mouth and continued to watch TV.  
  
Jun stared listlessly at the sky. The sun was about to set, painting the sky with a beautiful crimson shade. Jun sighed as her thoughts traveled back to the vision she had. 'What could it mean?' she asked herself. She was snapped back to reality when Michelle spoke up. "Say, Jun!" said Michelle, switching off the TV, "Why don't we go swimming? It would be fun!" Jun thought about it for a while. "Sure!" she said.  
  
"Come on Jun!" said Michelle, carrying a bottle of sun tan lotion and a white towel. Jun followed behind her. She wore a simple, one piece white suit and white sandals. Her hair was in its usual place, held back with a white headband. Michelle's suit was sexy; a dark green halter bikini that brought out her eyes and complimented her graceful shoulders. The two sat down on lounging chairs near the pool. Michelle adjusted her long braid. Jun sat down and looked around. On the other side of the pool, she saw a strangely familiar man. "Kazuya Mishima!" muttered Michelle angrily. Jun looked at her friend in surprise. "Do you know him?" she asked. "Know him? He's the reason why I came here! That bastard kidnapped my mother!" Jun was shocked as she saw tears flow out of Michelle's eyes. Jun put her arms round Michelle's shoulder and comforted her. She looked back at Kazuya. He wasn't paying attention to her or to anyone. He wore dark glasses and a purple Armani suit, quite unsuitable for lounging by the pool. 'There's something about him,' Jun thought 'and I'm the one to find out what it is!'  
  
Jun tossed and turned in her bed that night. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. She shut her eyes tight but that didn't work. 'Jun.Jun.' Her eyes fluttered open. 'What was that?' she thought. She glanced over at Michelle's side and saw that she was sound asleep. Jun shrugged and closed her eyes. Suddenly. 'Jun.Jun.' There was the voice again! It sounded gentle and old, like a haunting old opera tune. Its melody was like that of a thousand church bells. Jun stood up and there she saw the girl from her vision.  
  
The girl seemed more blurred than ever. Her expression even more saddened. "W-Who are you?" Jun managed to choke out. The girl, in silence lifted her arms in prayer and whispered, "I am Kazuya's good side!" she answered, "and. I am dying!" Jun looked at the angel in disbelief. "What does this all mean?" she asked. The angel gave a sad smile as she began her story. "The Kazuya you now know is possessed by a powerful demon known as the Devil. Kazuya sold his soul to him so that he'd get revenge! I try to control him but I just can't! The power of his hatred in his heart is just too strong for me to overcome! If this goes on, the Devil will be victorious, and I.I will be gone."  
  
Tears flowed down the angel's cheeks. "You are his only hope, Jun. Only you can save him!" she whispered. She lifted her arms skyward and vanished in a beam of light. Jun stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
A/N: Pretty short, huh? After this chapter, expect another 'mushy-mushy' Lei and Jun scene and *ahem* sparks WILL fly once Kazuya and Jun meet. Stay tuned. Meanwhile, please review. Thank you! Maraming Salamat po!!! I love you all!!!  
  
uNkNoWn aNgeL ^_^ 


	5. A Gathering Storm

TRIALS OF TRUE LOVE  
  
A/N: Hiya! As promised, I've come up with Chapter 5. Yup, Lei's here. Sorry if I put him here 'coz I know most of you guys think he's an idiot (my sis and my cuz, for example) But, I put him here anywayz. Back to the plot, imagine: Lei and Jun. Do I paint a bad picture?  
  
"Let's go to the cafeteria after we've picked out our fight schedules!" said Michelle. Jun nodded listlessly. She wasn't paying much attention to what Michelle was saying. Ever since she had seen that vision about that girl, Jun had been deep in thought. "Here are your schedules!" said a stout woman with a mop of curly red hair. She handed them each a sheet of paper. Jun scanned her paper. "Oh, look!" said Michelle, "I have a fight tomorrow with a Bruce Irvin!" Michelle pursed her lips, "Doesn't sound like much competition! How about you?" Jun scanned her schedule again. There she saw it: Jun Kazama vs. Anna Williams "I have to fight someone named Anna Williams tomorrow!" she said. Just then, a tall and slender brunette entered the room. She was wearing a very tight fitting crimson evening gown, which accentuated her cleavage and full curves. Her bright blue eyes and full red lips gave her a seductive look. Seeing Jun, she walked towards her. "Are you, Miss Kazama?" she asked in a rich Irish accent. Jun nodded, "I am!" she answered. Anna gave a smirk and looked down at Jun's outfit: a white blouse and khaki shorts. "You're very pretty, Kazama!" she began, "I can't say much about your style though! Don't worry, when you lose to me tomorrow, it won't stain much!" She gave a high-pitched giggle and walked away. "That woman! What a.!" said Michelle, clenching her fists. Jun looked at her friend, "Never mind her. Let's just go to the caf!" The cafeteria was huge. Once there, Michelle the two ordered sandwiches and sodas. They took their trays to the farthest part of the room, near the windows. Michelle set her tray down and sat. "I can't believe you let that whore get away with what she said about you!" said Michelle, unwrapping the foil, which covered her tuna sandwich. Jun sighed. She had to admit she had the impulse to punch Anna at that time but that just wasn't like her. If she did punch Anna, she wouldn't be Jun. "I just can't seem to stand up to myself, Mich" said Jun, sadly shaking her head. "Well, you want people to treat you like a doormat all your life?" said Michelle. Jun shook her head. "Well, let me show you ho to fight back!" said Michelle, "Trust me! I'm the best teacher!" Jun's frown broke into a smile. Michelle laughed, glad that she had broken her friend's pensive mood. "Excuse me, ladies. But can I sit here?" a deep voice asked. Jun looked up. "Lei!" she squeaked. Michelle shot Jun a questioning look. Jun flushed, embarrassed. "Uhmm. Mich, this is Lei. He's a good friend of mine. Lei, this is Michelle. She'll be joining the tournament too. We're roommates!" she said. Lei smiled. Jun looked at Lei. He was wearing a black polo shirt and gray slacks. "Jun, I'm heading off to our room. I'll see you there!" said Michelle, discreetly. "Uh.sure." said Jun as she watched Michelle give an awkward wave and leave the cafeteria. "Nice girl!" commented Lei as he sat down. Jun nodded. "Yes. When we met we became fast friends!" she said. Lei smiled. "It's good to see that my shy Jun is now having friends." Jun blushed. She felt awkward when Lei called her that. "Can I see you tonight? I'll treat you to dinner." he finally asked. Jun looked up at him, not knowing what to say. "S-sure." she finally said. "I can't believe he asked you out!" squealed Michelle excitedly. Jun gave a nervous laugh. When she told Michelle about Lei, Michelle seemed even more excited than her. Jun had taken a bath and washed her hair. She was now picking out something to wear. They finally decided on a sleeveless white blouse and black skirt. She brushed her hair and held it back with a white headband. She slipped into her white sandals and took a deep breath. "Good luck!" said Michelle as Jun headed out the door. "Thanks!" answered Jun. "You look great!" said Lei, as he stood in the lobby of the hotel. Jun gave a blush of pleasure and looked at Lei. He looked good himself. He wore a long sleeved white polo and black pants. "Shall we go?" he asked. Jun nodded. After dinner at a nice restaurant, the two went to the poolside. "I'd like to thank you Lei.for dinner!" said Jun, smiling. Lei smiled, "Don't mention it! I enjoy your company!" Before Jun could say a word, Lei gently lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. Then slowly, he kissed her. Jun was ecstatic: Lei Wulong loved her! She wanted this moment to last forever. The stars from glittered down at the two. A/N: O_o Hmmpphhh. next chapter will involve Kazzie boy. Meanwhile, pls. R & R!!! 


	6. Spirited Warrior

TRIALS OF TRUE LOVE  
  
A/N: Hi! Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's chapter 6. Chapter 6-Spirited Warrior The day of the first fight arrived. Jun's fight was to take place after Michelle's fight with Bruce Irvin. The fight was to take place in the middle of the hotel's grounds. When she went there, she saw that Michelle's fight was over. She saw Michelle sitting down on one of the bleachers. Michelle looked up and gave a grimace. "I lost!" she muttered. Jun patted her friend's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Secretly, she was worried. If Michelle lost, would I lose too? she asked herself. Just then, an announcement was heard: "Fight 2: Jun Kazama vs. Anna Williams will begin in 5 minutes!" "Bye!" said Jun, getting up and proceeding to the arena. "Break a leg!" Michelle called back. Jun ran to where the fight was to take place. She saw that Anna was already there. When Anna saw Jun, she gave a smug smile. Anna wore a very seductive looking strapless blue gown with a golden dragon design. "Ah, Kazama! I see you are here to lose!" said Anna. Jun gave her opponent a half smile. Anna gave her hair a haughty toss, "Let's go!" she said impatiently, and brought her arms to a fighting stance. Jun nodded. She closed her eyes and silently said a quick prayer. She stood up and got into her fighting stance. Anna attacked first, giving Jun a sharp blow on her shoulder blade. Jun gasped, surprised at how quick Anna was. She managed to block a punch intended for her face. Concentrating more this time, Jun performed a fierce uppercut on Anna's jaw. Furiously, Anna charged at Jun with a fierce kick on the shoulder. She was about to punch Jun's chest when Jun suddenly grabbed Anna's arm and threw her over her back. Anna groaned in pain as her back hit the ground. Anna stood up. Her eyes burned in fury as she ran towards Jun with a furious punch. Jun felt Anna's fist on her cheek. She stumbled and looked up to see Anna about to kick her in the head. Jun evaded the kick just in time. Jun then executed a double-kick on Anna and delivered a final swift punch on her stomach. With a groan, Anna fell to the ground, unconscious. Jun stood there in disbelief. She first looked at the unconscious Anna, then at her hands, which were now throbbing in pain. Her heart beat wildly. She looked up and saw the crowd cheering her on. The announcer on the loudspeaker blared the results: "Jun Kazama, wins!" Michelle rushed to Jun's side to congratulate her as she sat down on the bleachers. "You won!" squealed Michelle excitedly. Jun smiled. She was not really paying attention though. Her eyes wondered off to the other side of the arena. She was shocked to see Kazuya sitting in one of the bleachers. Beside him was a handsome young man with silver hair. Did he see the fight? she wondered. "Come on, Jun! Let's celebrate!" Michelle said, pulling at her friend's arm. Jun hesitated for a while. "Ok!" she finally answered. The two then left the arena. Kazuya's gaze never left Jun the whole time. "Impressive fight! I thought the Williams girl would win, but I was wrong! What's the girl's name, Lee?" said Kazuya. As Lee struggled to find the data forms, Kazuya grumbled impatiently. Lee was not exactly his brother. In fact, Heihachi favored Lee and adopted him. Since then, Kazuya and Lee hated each other. For fun, Kazuya appointed Lee as his secretary. He was, in Kazuya's own opinion incompetent at it. "Well?" demanded Kazuya. "Here!" said Lee, thrusting Jun's bio-data sheet to him. Kazuya opened the folder and read the information out loud. "Hmm.her name's Jun Kazama.she's 22 and used to live in the Yakushima Mountains.both parents are dead." he muttered. "Ya gonna ask her out, boss?" asked Lee, who always stuck his nose into other people's businesses. At any normal occasion, Kazuya would have punched him. He kept silent. All of a sudden, he wanted to know all about this Kazama girl, but how? Suddenly, he had an idea. "Lee, we're going to have a party!"  
  
A/N: Gotta pause here! The next chapter will be quite long. So stay tuned! 


	7. The Man Behind the Shadows

Trials of True Love  
  
A/N: I'm speeding this up so I can upload my other stories. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7- The Man Behind the Shadows  
  
"Oh Jun, look an invitation to a party tomorrow night!" said Michelle, excitedly. Jun looked at the invitation and read it. "All fighters are invited, huh?" she said. Michelle nodded. "It's a formal event too. So we need gowns!" she pointed out. As Michelle was dreaming of what she would wear, Jun sighed. She wasn't much of a party- goer. She glanced at the invitation again and reread it. "Michelle, I'm not going." "Why not?" asked Michelle, surprised. Jun shrugged. "I.don't have anything to wear." Is that the real reason? Jun asked herself. If it wasn't, she didn't know what to say. "Well, I need a gown too! So, let's go shopping!" said Michelle. Jun followed her friend out the door. "That gown you've picked out was simply darling, Jun. You're bound to be the belle of the ball!" said Michelle, as they walked out of the shop. Jun smiled. She never spent so much on a dress before. She had also bought new shoes as well. She hoped that the party would be worth it. "You look beautiful!" exclaimed Michelle as Jun stepped out in her gown. Jun gave a blush of pleasure. Her gown was simple, but flattering. It was white and off the shoulder, exposing her delicate white shoulders. It reached down to her ankles. On her feet were white, high-heeled sandals. This time, she let her hair hang loosely on her shoulders. She wore a touch of makeup, which brought out her best features. "How do I look?" asked Michelle, twirling around in her gown. Jun smiled. Michelle looked fabulous as always. Her dark hair was French braided and piled high on top of her head held together with a jeweled comb. She wore a sage green spaghetti-strapped ball gown with a beaded shawl. On her feet were her dancing slippers. "Stunning! As always." Michelle grinned. "Thanks!" "Now Baek will have to ask you to dance!" teased Jun. Michelle gave her friend a playful slap. Her face turned a pinkish tinge. True, she had been trying to capture the handsome young man's attention. "Well, let's go!" said Jun, grabbing her white jeweled bag. Michelle nodded and grabbed her purse. Together they took a taxi to the Mishima Mansion. "Wow!" said Michelle, looking up to see the chandeliers. Jun was awestruck at the elegance and the beauty of the place. Expensive masterpieces hung on the walls. Carpets with intricate patterns decorated the marble floor. Indeed a house of wealth. The two slowly went down the Marble Staircase and joined the others in the Great Hall. Everyone was dressed in his or her best. Nina Williams was dressed in a crimson strapless gown. The gown was slit so that only one leg was covered, exposing her slender legs. Her blond hair was tied up in a French twist, with a few stray strands falling down her face. Jun wondered why no man was making the move on Nina when she noticed a dagger attached to its leather strap wrapped around her thigh. Just the sight of it made the men back away. "Jun!" a husky voice called. Jun whirled around. "Lei!" she squeaked. He looked gorgeous. His hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. He wore a dark gray suit. In his hand, he held a small box. "For you!" he said. Jun opened it. She gasped. In it was an orchid corsage. She looked up at Lei, who was smiling at her. "Thanks!" she whispered. Lei gently placed it around her wrist. He planted a light kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back!" he promised. He then turned to leave. Jun took her sixth sip of punch. It had been over an hour since Lei left and the music began to play. Couples began to gather in the Ballroom and dance. Jun looked sadly at Michelle who was now happily dancing in the arms of Baek, good looking in his white tuxedo. Though she felt happy for her friend, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. "I've got to find him!" said Jun. Just then, she heard a familiar voice. "Do you think she suspects?" a female voice came from the balcony. Anna! thought Jun. She hid behind a curtain and looked. She gasped when she saw Anna and Lei together. Both were holding champagne glasses. They looked like they had been making out. Anna was wearing a black, tight-fitting strapless evening gown. On her forehead was a jeweled headdress. She wore a 'cat-that-got-the-canary' smile. Lei grinned. "Nah! Not a thing!" he said laughing, as he took a sip of his champagne. Anna gave a tipsy giggle. "Poor girl, she's so in love with you!" Lei licked his lips. "Yeah! Little Jun has always taken the shine to me!" Little Jun? repeated Jun to herself. She felt her blood boil. "I even told her I loved her!" laughed Lei. "She's always been so gullible!" "Enough about her! Now, let's talk about us!" purred Anna. "Yeah babe!" said Lei. And the two sank into a deep kiss. That was all Jun could stand. Tears fell down her cheeks. She blindly ran out of the hall and into the rose garden. She sat down on one of the marble benches when she saw Lei's corsage on her wrist. Angrily she ripped it off and threw it on the ground. She gave it a kick for good measure. How could I have been so foolish? So blind to reality? she asked herself, as tears began to fall down her face. "Good evening, Miss Kazama!" a deep voice said. Jun dried her eyes with her hanky. She looked up and saw Kazuya. "Oh.Mr. Mishima.I." she began. Kazuya continued. "A beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be here all alone!" Jun was shocked and pleased at the same time. She never knew a man like Kazuya would be capable of flattery. She eyed him closely. His muscular body was kept under a black tuxedo. The night gave him a mysterious look. Kazuya looked at the distance. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" he said. Jun had to agree. The moon was full and the night was starry. From the house, the musicians played a soft and romantic tune. "You know," began Kazuya, "I've always wanted to ask a lovely lady to dance. Would you dance with me?" he asked, extending his hand. Jun didn't know what to say. "S-sure." she said. She got up from the bench and took Kazuya's hand. Kazuya gently slipped his hand around her waist and Jun placed her hand on Kazuya's shoulder. To the tune of the music, the two whirled and twirled in the mansion's grounds. The light of the moon and the stars kept them company. When the music stopped, the two sat down on the bench. "I've always wanted to do that!" said Kazuya. Jun looked at him in surprise. "You mean you've never danced with a woman before?" she asked. Kazuya shook his head. "They're afraid of me." he answered sadly. All of a sudden, Jun had quite forgotten that Kazuya was. She now saw him as no one had seen him before: a lonely man. Jun held his hand. "Well thanks for letting me dance with you!" she said, smiling. Then Kazuya gave her an unexpected kiss on the cheek. He then left her. Jun touched her cheek. She felt her heart beat fast. She knew it then and there: she was falling in love with Kazuya Mishima!  
  
A/N: On with the next chappie soon!!!! 


	8. Against all odds

****

TRIALS OF TRUE LOVE

__

A/N: Hi! Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's chapter 8. I'm rating it PG-13, for you know what reasons… anyways, enjoy!!!

Chapter 8-Against all odds

Jun woke up the next morning. She then remembered what had happened last night. After the dance with Kazuya, she went home early. 

She stood up and saw Michelle sitting on a chair in the balcony, sipping a cup of coffee. Her usually perfect hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. She wore an oversized red T-shirt. When she saw Jun, she smiled. "Great party!" she said, grinning. Jun nodded sheepishly. She didn't think a rendezvous with Kazuya was Michelle's idea of a great party.

"Baek said I was the prettiest girl there!" said Michelle, sighing dreamily as she took another sip of her now cold coffee. Jun pulled another chair and joined her friend. "Where were you last night? Lei was looking for you!" Michelle said. _Lei?!_ Jun thought. Just the thought of him made her blood boil. She could just visualize him and Anna making out, making fun of her and all. Jun shook her head, "I felt bad that's all. Too much punch…I guess…" she answered. 

Michelle gave Jun a doubting look. She shrugged. Jun looked over the distance. _Was last night's encounter for real? Am I really in love with Kazuya Mishima? _she asked herself.

She looked over at her friend, who was now reading the newspaper. _If I tell her, would she freak out? _she thought. An image of an angry Michelle came into her mind. _Jun how could you?_ screamed Michelle, who looked angry and hurt. Jun shook the image off her head. She decided to keep quiet about it.

Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" said Jun, running towards the phone.

She picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she said.

A deep voice asked, "Good Morning, May I please speak to a Miss Jun Kazama?" 

Jun was surprised. "This is me!" she squeaked.

"Jun! This is Kazuya…" the voice said.

__

Kazuya! thought Jun excitedly. She glanced over at Michelle, who didn't seem to notice Jun was gone. 

"Listen!" Kazuya continued, "I'd like to say, last night was wonderful! If it were not a problem to you, I would really like you to come over to dinner here at the Mishima Mansion…"

__

Dinner at his house? 

Jun looked back at Michelle.

"I'd love to!" answered Jun.

"Great! I'll pick you up…" said Kazuya.

"No!" said Jun, "I mean…that's OK. I'll go there by myself…" she said as she anxiously looked back at Michelle.

"Uh…OK…Come here at around 7! See you!" 

Jun placed the receiver back. 

__

What should I tell Michelle?

She approached her friend. "Who was that?" Michelle asked, her eyes not leaving the newspaper. 

"Uh…old friend…wants to take me out to dinner…" said Jun, fumbling for an excuse.

She couldn't believe she was lying to her friend.

"Is that OK, Miche?" she asked.

Michelle looked up from her paper. "Sure! I'll be OK. Baek and I are going to the movies with Paul and Marshall! I do wish you'd come along…"

Jun felt guilty. "Some other time, OK?" she said.

Michelle nodded. "Ok!" She then got back to reading the paper.

That evening, Jun showered and dried her hair. After slipping on clean underwear, she went to the walk-in closet.

She opened the closet and took out a white sleeveless knee-length dress. She slipped it on and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. It was perfect, not too formal or informal. She then wore her white high-heeled sandals. She brushed her hair and held it back with her white headband.

She then lightly powdered her face and put on lip-gloss. "This must be some special 'old friend!'" said Michelle. Jun whirled around to see Michelle looking at her. She was wearing a blue halter, denim skirt and brown boots. 

Before Jun could explain, the doorbell rang. "Oh that's Baek! Gotta go! See ya, Jun!" she then turned to leave.

_Yeah…bye! _whispered Jun to herself.

Jun made sure Michelle had left. She then took a taxi to the Mishima Mansion.

At the door, Kazuya greeted her. This time, he was wearing a hunter green tuxedo. He took her hand and kissed it. He then led her to the dining hall.

After dinner, Kazuya went over to wear Jun was sitting. 

"I want to give you this!" said Kazuya, handing her a small box.

Surprised, Jun opened it. She gasped, in it was an elegant tiny diamond pendant shaped like a snowflake on a silver chain so delicate, it was almost invisible.

"I…don't know what to say! T-thank you!" said Jun. Kazuya took the necklace and gently slipped it around her neck. He then planted a kiss on her cheek, which made Jun blush. 

He then led her to the ballroom. To Jun's surprise, a band was playing soft music. "Would you like to dance?" asked Kazuya, extending his hand. Jun nodded.

As the two danced cheek to cheek, Kazuya kissed lips.

"I love you Jun!" he whispered.

Jun was speechless. "I love you too!" she answered back. With that, the two sank into a deep kiss, oblivious to the world around them. 

Jun wished that the night would never end.

Jun woke up with a start. 

__

Where am I? 

She realized that she was naked in an unfamiliar bed and beside her was…Kazuya!

Jun observed him carefully. His hair was now a mess. She then noticed a terrible scar on his muscular chest. She then reached out to touch it.

A whirlwind of images began to flow…

"Father, no!" the boy screamed. She looked up to see a young boy being lifted high on the shoulders of a man. A cruel man.

The boy desperately struggled. Tears fell down his eyes. his father gave a cruel laugh. "Goodbye, son…" he rasped.

With that, he threw the boy down a cliff.

"Nooo!!!" the boy screamed.

With that, the vision ended, snapping Jun back to consciousness.

Tears fell down her eyes. She had forever mourned for that boy.

She then felt a warm hand touch hers.

__

Kazuya!

Kazuya looked at her and tenderly wiped her tears with his free hand.

"Your father…threw you down a cliff didn't he?" began Jun.

Kazuya sadly nodded. 

"Why?" 

Kazuya heaved a sigh. He gathered Jun in his strong arms and began to explain.

"My mother died a few days after she gave birth to me! Broke my father's heart. Since then, he became cruel. With his cruelty, so did I!" 

Jun looked at him dumbfounded. But Kazuya continued.

"Listen Jun. After that fall, I should have died. However, a demon promised to grant me powers and keep me alive if I would agree that he would reside in me…"

Jun then remembered her vision.

"In my anger and hatred, I agreed. Bruised and scarred, I trained myself. With that, I defeated my father and threw him down a cliff! I want to end this evil now!" 

Jun now understood. 

He was his only hope of defeating the evil inside of him.

"You're my only hope, Jun!" said Kazuya, grasping her hand tightly. "Help me get rid of this evil and make me love again!" 

Jun nodded.

"I love you, Kazuya!" she whispered.

"I love you too!" 

They kissed and sank down into the bed.

In the middle of the night, Kazuya woke up with a start.

He broke into a cold sweat. He looked at Jun, who was now peacefully sleeping.

He had just woken up from a dream.

In his dream, there was a terrible storm. He then saw a man, dressed in a gray colored gi struggling to climb up a cliff. He was almost bald, except for black hair at the sides. He had a dark mustache. 

When the man had finally made it to the top, Kazuya could see that the man's body was bruised and cut all over. He saw the man look up into the sky and raise his fist. Lightning then crackled in the distance.

When it was all over, the man's dark brown eyes were locked in a cold stare. His lips curled up in a cruel sneer.

Then it was all over. 

Kazuya shuddered.

There was no doubt about it.

__

Heihachi Mishima was alive…

A/N: So, what you think? Pls. R & R. Thanks!!!


	9. So be it forever

****

Trials of True Love

A/N: Here's chappie 9! Tataratan! The last chapter… read and review. You know what to do!!!

Chapter 9-So be it, forever…

Jun recalled the events of last night. 

She had slept with Kazuya Mishima. She had learned his secret and that he was a good man. Now, he was in danger.

She then recalled what Kazuya had told her that morning.

__

'Jun, my father is alive. He challenged me to a match to get revenge. You must go to your hotel room where you will be safe!'

'But what about you, Kazuya? Your father is a cruel man. I know he'll stop at nothing…He might even kill you!' 

'Don't cry, my love. Don't worry, I'll be all right. No matter what happens, I'll always love you!'

Those were the last words Kazuya had said to her. Now she was sitting on her hotel bed with a blank stare on her face. She didn't care if her dress was rumpled or her hair was messy. She fingered the necklace that Kazuya gave her. 

Michelle was nowhere to be found but Jun knew that she was out looking for her.

At that moment, the door opened. Michelle stepped in with tears on her eyes. Dark circles were around her eyes, indicating that she was up the whole night. 

When she saw Jun, she ran to her friend's side. "Jun!" she screamed, throwing her arms around her friend, "I've been so worried. We've been up the whole night looking for you! Where have you been?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Jun felt guilty. Michelle was a sweet friend to be concerned about her. Perhaps now was the time to tell her the truth. 

Jun sighed. "Miche, you better sit down." she said, gesturing Michelle to sit down on the bed beside her.

"What's wrong?" asked Michelle, as she sat down beside her friend.

Jun then explained every detail. She told her about the dance with Kazuya, the dinner date, the necklace he gave her and their night together.

When Jun had finished speaking, Michelle had kept quiet. "Oh, Miche," said Jun, "I know what you're gonna say. You'll say, 'Jun! You stupid girl! How could you!?' Am I right?" Jun asked, tears flowing down her eyes.

Michelle began to cry as well. She gingerly wiped her tears with one hand. "I could have said that. I would have." Said Michelle. Jun bowed down her head. "But I won't!" continued Michelle.

Jun lifted her head and looked at Michelle.

Michelle smiled. "Jun, you're my friend. Nothing's gonna stop that. If you love a guy like Kazuya, that's fine with me. Friends accept each other no matter what, right?" said Michelle.

Jun dried her tears and smiled. "Right!" she answered.

Michelle gave a playful grin. "Come, let's go hit breakfast! My treat!" she said.

Jun nodded. It was 10:00 and she was hungry.

Jun changed into a blue sleeveless top, khaki shorts, blue sneakers and a blue headband. Michelle sat down on her bed, already dressed in a mint green midriff, denim shorts and black boots. 

Jun suddenly felt a searing pain pierce through her heart. She fell down on her knees as a vision flowed before her. 

She saw two men fighting. _Kazuya and Heihachi!_

They were fighting in an arena. Directly above them, was a volcano. Though it seemed that the war would end not, it would cease with only one victor.

Kazuya and Heihachi fought fiercely. It seemed that both the Mishima men were evenly matched. 

Then, Heihachi delivered a powerful punch on Kazuya's chest. Kazuya fell to the ground. He knelt down and looked at his father. For once, the great Kazuya Mishima looked at his foe with fear in his eyes. _The fear of defeat!_

The images grew hazy. Jun was then brought back to consciousness. Michelle knelt down beside Jun, "You OK?" she asked, a worried look spread on her pretty face.

Jun turned pale. "Kazuya! I must go to him!" She stood up and headed toward the door.

Michelle wouldn't let her friend go without an explanation. Jun quickly explained everything. "I'm not letting you handle this alone!" declared Michelle, clenching a fist. 

The two headed out the door. They ran to the entrance of the arena, which was guarded by… "Anna!" hissed Michelle. Anna gave a wry smile. "I prefer Miss Williams, Chang!" She looked at Jun icily. "Hmmph…Kazama. I'd just like to say congratulations! You've won the beast's heart. Lei and I are so happy for you!" Jun frowned. "Let me through!" she commanded. Anna folded her arms and adjusted her skintight outfit, "Mr. Heihachi told me to stand guard. You'll have to fight me to get through!" She then gave a high pitched giggle.

With that, Michelle delivered a strong punch on Anna's nose. Anna groaned then fell unconscious. Jun looked at her friend in disbelief. But Michelle shook her head, "Go! I'll take care of her!" she said. Jun nodded and ran towards the arena.

Heihachi picked up his son by the collar of his shirt. Kazuya was battered and beaten. "Game over, son. I win!" said Heihachi. He laughed a cruel laugh.

He slung the unconscious Kazuya on his shoulder and began climbing up the volcano. 

"No!" screamed Jun.

Heihachi lifted his son up high. "Goodbye, son!" he whispered. With that, he threw Kazuya down the volcano.

Heihachi's cruel laughter rang in Jun's ears. Her knees grew weak. She knelt down, tears blurring her vision. In righteous rage, she punched the ground. "No!!!" she screamed. 

Jun left the arena. Michelle met her at the entrance. Beside her was Anna, still unconscious and tied up with ropes. "Had to knock her out a second time…" said Michelle. Jun didn't smile. She collapsed into Michelle's arms and cried. Words weren't needed, Michelle knew then that Kazuya Mishima had died. 

"Where will you go now?" asked Michelle when they had gotten back to their room. Jun was about to speak, when suddenly the room grew dark.

Flames suddenly came from nowhere and in the center of the room was a horrible creature. The creature had purple skin, and yellow horns protruding from its head. A third red eye was visible beneath spiky black hair. Ugly dark purple wings protruded from the creature's back. The Devil!

He glared at Jun with his red eyes glowing. "I want…" he rasped, "I want your child!" Jun looked surprised. "M-my child?" she repeated. "Yes!" Devil hissed. "I must have him! He shall be mine to control like his father before him!" Jun was too shocked to move.

Michelle stood before her friend and brought her hands into a fighting stance. "Well, you're not taking the kid!" she said in a determined voice.

Devil snorted. "Foolish mortal!" He grabbed Michelle's collar and threw her against the wall. Michelle was knocked out. "Michelle!" screamed Jun. "Now it's just you and me!" said Devil, his evil laugh echoed through the walls.

Jun remembered what the Angel had told her. She could do this! She brought her arms into a fighting stance. The Devil laughed. "A silly girl like you defeat the most powerful being on earth?" Jun delivered a swift punch across Devil's face. In anger, Devil swiped at her shoulder with his sharp claws. Jun watched as a huge gash formed on her bare shoulder. 

She knew she had to defeat him, for Michelle and her unborn son's sake. With a prayer on her lips, she delivered a fierce kick on Devil's jaw and a punch on his stomach. Devil gasped, for once he was losing. Jun ducked a laser intended for her. She then delivered a final blow on Devil's face. Devil gave a groan. He fell face first to the ground and the flames engulfed him. The room was back to normal again.

Michelle got up, rubbing her head. Seeing that Jun had already defeated Devil, she asked "Where will you go now?" Jun looked straight into the distance. "To Yakushima!" she said clearly.

The yellow bus stopped at Yakushima. Jun got out carrying a single suitcase. She walked into the woods. She paused and breathed once again the air she had once breathed in her childhood years. She gently rubbed her stomach. "Welcome home!" she whispered as the sun set over the horizon.

__

Nine months later…

Jun gasped for air. Her slender body racked in pain. She had never felt so much pain before. "Push!" ordered Michelle's mother. Jun tried. "Don't worry Jun, everything's gonna be all right!" said Michelle. Jun nodded, she gave one more push. She felt no more pain as she heard the cries of a newborn baby fill the air.

__

The most beautiful sound ever! Jun thought. 

"It's a boy!" said Michelle's mother.

Michelle cleaned him up, wrapped him in a clean blanket and handed him to Jun. 

Jun saw that the baby had a tuft of black hair on his head. "He's so beautiful!" said Jun, in a faintly audible voice. Tears fell down her cheeks and she smiled.

"What are you going to name him?" Michelle asked.

_A name? _thought Jun. She looked at the baby, who was sleeping. "Jin…" she said. "Jin Kazama!" 

Michelle nodded. She understood that Jun didn't want her son to grow up being hated by all. She didn't want him to grow in the ways of a Mishima.

"We'll leave you alone!" said Michelle's mother. Michelle waved at Jun and the two women turned to leave. 

Jun looked out her window. The sun had shone its bright rays on the forests of Yakushima. "Jin…" she said, softly kissing the baby's head "My little baby…" 

****

THE END

A/N: Well, what ya think? The sequel to this is my other fic, "To Love an Enemy…" In this fic, we see Jin grown up. He is devastated by his mother's death. He meets his scheming grandfather and a girl who would show him what true love is. Will love prevail in the end? Find out soon! Meanwhile, pls. R& r!!! 

Thank you!!! 

__


End file.
